hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Masks/Day of the Dead
'Day of the Dead (2015-2017)' ;Charlie Scene Charlie Scene's bandana looks really close to his Desperate Measures bandana. The image on the mask appears to be slightly different. It still features the AK-47 with "HU" written in it, the city seems to be in ruins, similar to the Day of the Dead single cover, and a thick cloud of smoke is drifting above it. The color of the bandana is black, instead of grey. ;Da Kurlzz Da Kurlzz's mask is still half-and-half. The left side of the mask is still white but the right side is now gunmetal grey. The white half of his mask is angry while the grey half is the smiling one. It no longer lights up like it did in the previous two renditions.Other half (grey one) looks like it's made of stone. ;Danny Danny's mask is now covered with a golden chainmail making it hard to distinguish its facial features. Underneath the chainmail, the mask is black with a cross painted with bright gold around its left eye. The molding seems to be less angular and more rounded compared to the previous mask, although the mouth is hard to see, it also retains some of its aesthetic features. The strap used to fasten it to Danny's head also seems to have a chainmail aesthetic. It also seems that the masks represents a burlap sack that was used to put on somebody's head before execution. ;Funny Man During the 2014 tours Funny Man started to dislike his new mask, so he went back wearing his former one from American Tragedy. However, instead of a badge, the mask now has a silver "LA" written on it with the lower part of the L being the A's horizontal bar. The three dots returned to their original arrangement. The mask also lacks some of the finer details from the American Tragedy mask, such as the thin mesh covering the face of the mask, and being a bit smaller, as it does not extend down the neck but ends just below the chin, like the Notes from the Underground mask. ;J-Dog J-Dog's mask is now beige instead of white. The air mask canisters are now gone, replaced by two of the "Dove and Grenade", the band's mascot. The dollar sign stayed but it is now black and more tawdrier. The burning design around the eyes look as if they have burnt out and turned to ash, giving it the appearance of cigarette ash. Transparent blood also trickles down from his eyes similar to how his mask looked from Swan Songs. "Undead" is now written at the very top of the mask above the All-Seeing Eye. Like most of his masks, this one features some kind of pattern as well. On the forehead and the nose there are veins, which seem to be the roots of the All-Seeing Eye. It no longer lights up like it did in the previous two renditions. ;Johnny 3 Tears Johnny's mask looks cleaner and more streamlined to his previous mask. The butterflies were moved to the left side of the mask, which are light blue on the whitish background. A continuous pattern of the "Dove and Grenade" and the butterflies can also been seen there. The cracks on the mask have been reduced to simple scratches. The "3" on the left side is silver. The upper left hand side and the lower right hand side of the mask also seem to have their colors washed out giving them an almost white color. He also has a teardrop under his right eye in a slightly darker color. It no longer lights up like it did in the previous two renditions. DOTD masks 2.png DOTD masks 3.png Category:Masks